zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Sakon's Hideout
Sakon's Hideout is a location from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Hidden behind a mighty boulder at the base of Ikana Canyon, it is the lair of the thief Sakon. Story On a quest to find the missing Kafei, son of Mayor Dotour and Madame Aroma, Link eventually finds him hiding out in a shack near the Laundry Pool of Clock Town. Kafei explains that he was transformed into a child by the Skull Kid; seeking the aid of the Great Fairy of Magic in North Clock Town to restore him to his normal form, his precious Sun's Mask, which he had made for his impending wedding to Anju, was stolen by the thief Sakon. Seeking to retrieve the mask, he snuck away from his parents and friends to spy on the Curiosity Shop, a shop in West Clock Town that fences stolen goods, in hopes of spotting Sakon in order to follow him to his hideout. Kafei gives Link his Pendant of Memories, which he asks Link to give to Anju for him, to show that he will keep his promise to meet her in the Stock Pot Inn on the midnight before their wedding and meld their two masks together in order to bless their marriage. On the night of the Second Day, if certain perquisites have been fulfilled, Sakon does indeed come to the Curiosity Shop to fence the Big Bomb Bags which he had stolen on the First Day. Kafei chases after him and finds his hideout in Ikana Canyon. On the night of the Final Day, Sakon arrives and opens the door to his hideout, allowing Kafei and Link a small window of opportunity to sneak in after him. Inside the hideout, they find that Sakon has rigged his own security system to protect the Sun's Mask from being retrieved. Kafei unwittingly steps on a switch that causes the conveyor belt on which the Sun's Mask lies to move. If they fail to complete the puzzles and get to the final room in time, the mask disappears out of reach. If Kafei and Link successfully retrieve it, Kafei returns to the Stock Pot Inn with the mask, allowing Anju and Kafei to create the Couple's Mask from their Sun's and Moon's Masks. Anju accepts that Kafei might not return to his original shape, and on the Dawn of a New Day, which occurs if Link successfully stops Majora from destroying the land of Termina, the two are wed. Overview Sakon's Hideout consists of eight rooms: two containing Deku Babas, one containing Wolfos, and three containing block puzzles. Meanwhile, the Sun's Mask is being transported on a conveyor belt that can be seen in all the rooms of the hideout, allowing them to keep an indicator of how much time they have until the mask falls. At the end of the conveyor belt is a hole; if the mask falls in the hole, Link and Kafei lose the mask to Sakon. For both convenience and inconvenience, there are gold and red Foot Switches that respectively slow down and speed up the conveyor belt for a limited amount of time. If Link and Kafei fail, the hideout's doors seal shut. Link and Tatl must then use the Ocarina of Time to escape by playing either the "Song of Soaring" or by resetting the three-day cycle with the "Song of Time", but not before Tatl tells Kafei that Anju has already fled to Romani Ranch, and that he should try to find any way out if possible. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask locations